


No one is lost.

by sabrina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Freeform, Gen, Just trying to find Kylo's voice really, Missing Scene, Not really edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux follows orders, and Kylo is not particularly thrilled with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one is lost.

It was impossible to not be unaware of the messing with his robes and belt although Kylo was attempting to do his best to ignore all of it. 

The rousting persisted though, causing pain to spike through his body (he noted that he likely deserved it) and with that pain came the final inability to completely ignore the motions happening next to him. "Stop. Go away."

"You'll bleed out." 

True. Possibly. Possibly it was a underestimation of Kylo's ability to control the Force and his own body. He tested this theory by taking all of the anger the pain had caused and redirecting it into the source of the wound. 

"I'm fine. Stop." He repeated. 

"You are not fine and if you die I will not be the one to explain it to the Supreme Leader." 

He noted that he felt too weak to fight back and force the issue and so instead he moved, rolling onto his side, and noted with some pleasure that this caused an exasperated sigh from the man who had been hovering over him. 

"Will you stop? I have orders to help you." 

"Don't tear my robes." 

"I didn't," Hux hissed. "Whatever you allowed yourself to get hit with did. Now shut up Ren, and let me put a bacta patch on you." 

"I can heal myself with the Force -"

"I said _shut up_." 

_I could argue_. Kylo turned the statement over in his head and knew it was true. He could argue about the bacta, about the robe, about the injury itself, and ask Hux just how he would look if he'd managed to get himself hit with a Wookiee's bowcaster - dead probably - and there was a question of why he wasn't dead himself. But the question left him less steady than the loss of blood and exposure had already done. 

Kylo turned his head away from the man who was messing with a standard First Order medkit and Kylo's side. It wasn't important. He _could_ heal himself in the Force. He could argue the fact, but at times Hux could be annoyingly dogmatic about orders. So long as he didn't damage the robe any further (who was Kylo really kidding? The robe would need to be replaced) then Kylo would simply allow it to happen. 

It was an allowance. He could stop it at any time. Just as he could heal himself at any time. 

He told himself this despite the fact that he was finding it difficult to focus on anything. The pain. He could focus on the pain, and the anger that it brought. He could focus on that. He could focus on the girl who had left him like this. She would pay. He would heal and he would find her. She would understand that he was only trying to help her -- to offer her knowledge that she didn't have from anywhere else. It was a misunderstanding that had been predicated by her fondness of Han Solo. But Han Solo was a con man, and a master at talking himself into people's affections. He had been doing so for years, far longer than the girl had known him and longer than Kylo had known him as well. He could talk, and talk, and people would believe his lies, and when he proved a disappointment, he would move on. 

Not any longer. No longer would he move on to the next fool who would be taken in. This mental correction should have provided more satisfaction than it did. 

Kylo opened his eyes to the grey of a shuttle. "Where are we?" He muttered irritably. 

"We're on a shuttle on our way back to the _Finalizer_. We had to jump to hyperspace." 

If it was possible, Hux sounded less in control than normal. Kylo closed his eyes again for a moment, fighting against Rey's face, his Father's face, and whatever the hell had been happening to the base when he'd been left. 

He'd been left for dead. 

Hux had come to find him. 

On orders. 

He amended this in his head. Hux would have left him to die if not ordered to do otherwise. It was Snoke who wanted him alive. Snoke who would be asking him about what had happened to Han Solo. Kylo would need to have an answer for him. He groaned at this and pushed himself up. 

"Dammit, Ren, stop moving." 

Kylo looked over at Hux, holding the position and the gaze for long enough that Hux's gaze narrowed and he breathed out quickly, but with an exasperation. 

"For fuck's sake." Hux clinched his jaw tightly and turned sharply towards the cockpit. "How much longer?"

"They estimate forty minutes before we'll be to the coordinates the _Finalizer_ gave us, sir." 

Kylo was watching Hux when he turned back around. His arm was wrapped around his abdomen, and he was keeping himself upright by sheer strength of will, refusing to lay back down. 

"You're an idiot," Hux said, and he sank down onto the bench beside Kylo and added without heat. "Stop trying to pretend you're all right. You aren't." 

"I'm fine," Kylo said, but strength was difficult to hold onto and when Hux turned his head to look at him, Kylo closed his eyes, his body waving slightly as if he might fall over. 

He could have kept his head up. He didn't need anyone to lean on. He was fine. He wasn't falling over. He didn't need Hux's shoulder. He was fine. 

"I'm fine," these words were mumbled and followed by silence from Hux. Kylo determined the lack of response to be Hux's acknowledgement of Kylo's accurate assessment of the situation.


End file.
